annaversary
by life is normal
Summary: max has been dating Chloe and Rachel for a year (shocker) and decides she wants to do something sexy for them


Rachel's birthday (amberpricefield)

Several month's had gone by since Max started dating her childhood friend and a georgeous blonde beauty with a feather earing(Crazy right?) There 1 yeaar anniversary and Rachel's birthday. She wanted to suprise her friends who have been encouraging her to be a bit more out there and try new things. She wanted to make this special for both of her girlfriends, but she also needed inspiration. She decided to turn to victoria chase and kate marsh who have been dating for month's now. She approaches her friends dorm room and knocks on the door.

Victoria awnsered the door, "Sup max?"

Max sighed "I need help trying to find a good present for my anniversary with chloe and rachel and I want to suprise them with somthing sexy" Victoria nodded and let max, when she entered she saw kate sitting on the bed with her hair down and her outfit messed up. "Did I interrupt somthing?" max says with a smirk.

Kate blushed "No you didn't, how are you doing max?"

"She wants to be sexy for her girlfriends and dosn't know what to do." victoria says to kate. Max sits on the bed embarressed and face slightly red. Victoria walks up to max and crouches down in front of he, running a hand through her hair. "Max hon, those girls love you for who you are."

"I know that Vic, I just wanna suprise them with sexy." the girls start throwing ideas out there for max to try. "I dont know guys, maybe I should just make them.." Max is innterrupted by victoira's phone going off, playing shania twain's feel like a woman" Victoria reaches to turn her phone off when she stops suddenly and after several secondes a smile comes to her face.

"Hold on a minute, I need to grab my laptop and pull up youtube." she walks over, grabs her laptop and heads back to the bed and sits between max and kate. she pulls up a video and max is suprised at the video. After the girl's watch it several times, victoria and kate smile at max. "So what do you think of that idea max?"

"It is sexy as heck, and I have grown my hair out longer the past year."

Kate perks up,"I know a place that can make your hair look like that."

victoria closes her laptop and looks at max,"When is your guy's anniversary ?"

"Two weeks, are you guys sure I would look good in it?"

"Yes" They both say

max agree's to do it and all three go to work to find the pieces of the outfit they decided on. kate would find the clothing item's online and victoria would get max's measurements and buy the clothing.(max would pay her back later,but victoria would refuse saying what are friends for.)

...

Rachel thinks there is somthing up with max, she hasn't said a thing about the date they planned at chloe's house because her parents are gone for 2 weeks for vacation that chloe helped fund. so for 2 weeks they would have the house to themselfes. But max wasn't saying annything about it, everytime she would ask, she wouldn't tell her why.

2 days before the anniversary dinner they planned at chloe's house. Rachel and chloe were hainging out in rachel's dorm, they were busy planning idea's and messing around. "Has max talked about what she is doing for the dinner at your house? She hasn't said anyting to me, It is making worried." Rachel said in a slightly worried voice, making chloe look at her from the open window in Rachel's room.

"If I know max, she will try her best to keep it a secret and hide the stuff in her room, most likley her closet or under her bed." chloe says at the window, she turns her head to rach and gives a wide smile. "How long until max's class is over?"

"Wanna go exploring?" Rachel asks with a smirk.

Chloe nodds and throws her cig out the window. The girl's walk into the hall to find victoria bringing several boxes into her room. "Hey Vic, new wardrobe for you to wear?" Victoria jumps and almost drops a round box on the ground. Victoria takes a minute to regain her composure before replying.

"Yes, It is also a suprise for kate." victoria says with a smile on her face."

"Alright have fun girl." Rachel says as victoria closes her door. "Hey chloe, do you have a key for Max's room?"

"I dunno, i dont think I do." Chloe says sarcastically. Rachel stares at her with an eyebrow raised. "I' pretty sure I dont have one rach."

"You always steal davids key's chloe, I saw you with them this morning." Rachel says with a smirk. Chloe smirks also and pulls out a set of keys and unlocked max's door.

They enter the room seeing clutered clothing and papers all over the place, and max's photo had some recent additions of the three of them together. Rachel's favorite picture is of max sleeping soundly in the shot with rachel holding the camera at selfie range, she and chloe kissing max's cheeks. This gave Rachel an Idea. She walked behind chloe who was looking through max's closet and she slowly wrapped one arm around chloe's waste and her other hand fondled chloe's breasts, she then started to lightly kiss chloe's neck feeling the bluenette tence up and shiver.

"R-Rach we cant do this ri-right now." Chloe said as she fought to keep down a moan which came out as a wimper. Rachel smirked while kissing chloe's neck. Her left hand reached under chloe's shirt, she knew that chloe wasn't wearing a bra, she ran a hand over chloe's left breast before pinching her nipple. Chloe's legs almost buckled from that, rachel brought her right hand down into chloe's pants and started to tease chloe through her panties. Chloe let a moan escape her lips as rachel teased her. Before they could go any farther, the max's door started to open. Chloe turned her head, rachel quickley removed her hands from chloe, and max stood at the door with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you guys in my room, and rachel, why are you trying to fuck chloe in my room of all places." max asked as the Chloe and Rachel stood in the middle of her room nervously. Rachel was the first to speak up.

"Well I thought I left somthing in your room and forgot what it was, so chloe came to help me look for it." Chloe slaped her forehead.

"So you came into my room for somthing you didn't even know what it was and got horny and started to fuck chloe in the middle of my room?" Rachel mentally slapped herself and just gave a large smile.

"Yep" Rachel said and nodded her head.

Max sighed, smirked and shook her head. "honest to dog, you guys are weird."

"But that's why you love us hon." Chloe finaly says afte rseveral moments of quiet.

"Anyways I wanna talk to you about aour anniversary." max said shyly catching her girlfriends attention.

"What is it you wanna talk about max, are you arnt nervous are you?" Chloe asks with a concerned look on her face.

She eyed up max noticing some things that had changed with max. she was taller and her breasts had gotten a bit bigger. Max had turned 18 over the summer and her hair had patches of auburn in it. Chloe bit her lip staring at max's sexy figure, she realized max saw her staring and she wrapped her hands around her chest.

"It isn't that, I actually have somthing I wanna suprise both of you with and I cant have you guys around me until our anniversary at your house. I need some time to get everything together and ready." she said with a small smile and a twinkle in her eye.

Rachel smirked and strutted over to max, she leaned in and gave max a light kiss on her lips and looked max in the eye's. "You had me nervous max, I thought you were having seconed thoughs of the three of us being togther."

"Why would you think that, you guys are the best things in my life right now, you make me feel beautiful and make me feel comfortable in public. Even when Rachel fingered me in the two whales that one time." max blushed and chloe shook her head.

"Wait! when did you finger max at the two whales?" Chloe was shocked and confused, rachel gave her teasing smirk.

"You were so busy talking to your mom at the counter about changing the music in the jukebox." Chloe walked over to her two girlfriends and crossed her arms.

"Well max, sorry to take up your time, I and Rach will go back to her room and finish what she started." She winked, grabbed rachel's arm and practically ran into Rachel's room. Max stod at her door and laughed, it was that type of attitude that made her fall in love with them in the first place.

She walked over to Victoria's room and knocked on the door, victoria awnsered and smiled at max. "Max, I was going to call you and tell you they came today." she pulled max into her room. "I already called kate and she is coming over with the other pieces of the outfit. It was actually to half of the outfit be shipped to kate to throw off your girlfriends.

Minutes later kate came over with other boxes with various clothes in them. max looked at her friends who were eager to get max to dress less like a hippster and into somthing with more flare. they helped max get into a small things at first but max said she had the rest and told every her friends to look away while she got the outfit on. Victoria and kate waited in anticipation to see what max looked like.

"okay guys you can look know." they turned around and both of their jaws dropped and eyes went wide. "so do I look good?" max asked nervously as victoria and kate stared at her. Eventually Kate was the frirst to speak up.

"Max"max turned her head to look at her."You are making me wet just by looking at how fucking sexy your ass looks right know." Such a complament from kate shocked the other 2 girls in the room. It was then max thought 'if thats what kate thinks, then Rachel and Chloe are going to drool.' Kate made an appointment with the hair dresser for max hours before her anniversary with her girlfriends. Max was ready.

...

PRICE RESIDENTS

Chloe checked her phone,'where could that girl be, dinner is waiting.' Rachel looked at chloe with the same worried look. Rachel had cooked everything and chloe had broken into Joyce's hidden wine for them to drink. "Rach, in 5 minutes I am going to call that girl and tell her to hurry her ass up."

"Relax chloe, she said she had a suprise for us and texted us to not worry if she is a bit late for dinner." Rachel was facing away from the font door, and chloe was facing straight towards it. chloe got a text from max.

SAXYMAXY

:WILL BE THERE IN 1 MINUTE, KEEP AN EYE OF THE FRONT DOOR AND BE READY FOR THE SUPRISE ;).

CHLOE

:IT BETTER BE A GOOD SUPRISE FOR THE AMMOUNT OF TIME YOU KEPT US WAITING US MAX!

SAXYMAXY

:JUST YOU WAIT;)

Just then a knock was heard at the door."Doors open maaaaaaaaa" Chloe went wide eyed and jaw dropped. Max stood there wearing the out fit that Shania Twain wore in the music video 'Ifeel like a woman'. Max stood there wearing a large trench coast and a top hat with a net covering her eyes, THIGH high boots. Rachel turned around and for the first time in a long time was speachless when she saw max.

Max smirked and stared at the two speachless women in front of her."hello ladies" she said in a husky voice as she walked as sexy as she could to the table. she carefuly took off the large coat and dropped on the floor. she walked over to rachel, leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. when she pulled away from the kiss, she heard a moan escape Rachel's lips. "So, what do you think of your suprise girls?" she walked over to chloe and removed the benie chloe was wearing. She took off the top hat she was wearing and placed it on chloe's head.

Chloe was the first to speak up."wowsers." max suddenly broke into a soundless laugh and fell on the floor.

Rachel was the next to speak up,"How did you come up with this max? You look sexy as fuck."

"I didn't know what to do to suprise you for our anniversary, so I asked kate and victoria what I should do. Victoria's phone played a song and she came up with this." max said and ran her hands slowly down her figure. She sat down at the table and the three of them started to eat dinner. Chloe and Rachel continued to ask max questions on how max got her hair to look like shania twains from the music video.(lots and lots of time with the hair care lady)

As they continued to eat, max had an idea, she picked up her wine glass and "accidentally poured wine on her shirt. she smirked and stood up and undid the tie around her neck, walked over to rachel and placed it around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Rachel started to raise a hand to grab max only to be denied as max grabbed her hand and put it on the table and smirked. "sorry babe" max said in a husky voice. she placed the end of the tie in rachel's mouth and closed it. Max then made her way to chloe who was grinning heavily. Max slowly undid the buttons on the button up shirt and slid it slowly off her slender frame, that is when chloe saw the black velvet chocker around max's neck and the corset that hugged max's breasts tightly. max took the shirt and tossed it at chloe. Chloe and Rach watched as max slowly made her way to the stair's.

Max turned around and gave a sexy stare at her girlfriends. She decided she made them wait long enough,"you guys going to just sit there or do you wanna tear this outfit from my body." When they still wernt moving she decided to give them a small piece of information."in case you want to know, I'm not wearing any panties beneth my skirt." At that Rachel and chloe got up from the table, blowing out the candles and ran up the stairs to catch up to max who was standing at the entrence of chloe's room. Chloe pinned max up against the wall of her room, fiercly kissing max. Rachel soon slammed the door shut and pulled max off the wall and got behind her and started sucking on max's neck. making the girl shutter in delight.

Chloe stopped and tore off her shirt, Rachel took this opertunity to unzip max's corset from the back. When max's corset fell to the ground, max felt the tempature drop quickly. Rachel wrapped her arms around and started to play with max's breasts, max tipped her head back and started pasionatly make out with Rachel. Chloe stripped down to just her panties, she got down on her knee's and started to undo the zipper on max's boots and carefully tug them off max. "Max you are so pretty." chloe said as she started to kiss max's legs.

"So pretty" Rachel mumbles as she kisses max's jaw line. Max turned around and removed rachel's pants. chloe pulled off max's skirt and saw that max wasn't joking when she said when she wasn't wearing panties. Max moaned as she felt chloe's breath above her clit. Rachel then removes her shirt, soon she was just in her bra and panties. Rachel then whispered into max's ear,"lets move this over to the bed shall we." Max bit her lip and nodded as she was brough over to the bed where she was stripped of the gloves that were almost to her sholders, leaving her only with the choker. Max was laid down on to the bed as she watched Rachel start to kiss chloe with a passion. Max started to let her hands wander and started to masturbate infront of her girlfriends. who stopped to stare at max with lust in there eyes. Rachel and chloe removed their remaning clothes, max watched as the girls slowly made their way over to her. Max stood up slightly as Chloe got behind her and placed her hands on max's breasts and gentaly started to play with them as rachel got between her legs and started to kiss and lick around her inner thigh. As rachel played with max's lower lips, chloe was busy with max's upper lips and pinching max's nipples.

Rachel soon slid two fingers into max and started to pump back and forth, max moan's soon escalated into screams of pleasure as she was finger fucked by Rachel and chloe. Rachel pumped faster and faster, making max's eyes roll back. all max said during the time was "ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod, I..I'm gonna cum!" max started cumming, scratch that, she was squirting hard, rachel kept pumping as she helped max ride out the orgasm. max colapsed onto the the bed, rachel crawled up max and started kissing max, making her lick the juices from her face. Chloe laid max carefully onto the bed.

"wanna keep going max?" chloe asked in a quiet voice, max was panting as she was slowly reganing movement and feeling and looked at chloe.

"I want you sitting on my face so I can eat you out." max said, eye's burning with passion.

Rachel smirked,"I like bossy max, what do you think chloe?" She didn't get an awnser, instead chloe got up and positioned herself on top of max. imediatly max started toung fucking chloe slowly.

"Holy shit max thats good." Chloe moaned as max began, she looked down at max and saw her staring back with her blue eyes. Rachel soon got crawled infront of chloe and started to suck on her breasts. "Oh my god you guys are so fucking hoawwwwww." chloe said as max started to finger her. heat started to build in chloe's stomach and she tried to keep quiet, but max started to go faster making it damn near impossiple. "Aww fuck!" she said as she came into max's mouth, max did everything she could to swallow up as much of chloe's juices as she could.

Max's choker was soaked with sweat and chloe's juices, she had no energy to eat out Rachel but had another idea."Rach lay with me please." Rachel got next to max, and soon max was playing with rachel's breasts and sucking on her neck. Chloe got between rachels legs and started finger fucking Rachel with her right hand and eating out max at the same time, somthing max didn't expect soon she came with in minutes and rachel soon after that. Chloe and rachel cuddled up next to max and slowly kissed max's neck and max layed there sweaty, tired, and happy that she was able to please her girlfriends the way she did.

"Max you are incredible, I knew you were sexy, but tonight when we saw you in that outfit, we just fucking lost it." Rachel said in tired voice.

"Yea max, you are hella sexy" chloe said she looked like she was about to fall asleep and so was rachel.

"I love you guys so much." max said "wait till next year and I will have a whole performance planed out for you guys. Happy anniversary.

Please judge lightly

Insperation was the song shania twain- plus I think max could pull of that outfit. Thank you for reading.


End file.
